


Pinching the Captain

by Ancylyn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Swearing, mentioning of threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancylyn/pseuds/Ancylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a fearless badass and tries to shove the Winter Soldier towards Steve. With words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Post fights are the worst. The Avengers are fastened into their seats in the smelly cargo bay of an airplane. The adrenalin down makes their bones ache.

The Winter Soldier perches stiffly among them. Sam is the only one who has been brave or crazy enough to sit next to him. When Sam had chosen to settle next to the newest Avenger team member, Barnes had given him a look like he regards him being particularly stupid. Nobody wants to be near him. Even Captain Rogers is five seats down the row, giving Bucky 'space', while he fiddles mindlessly with his uniform like a girl with a new expensive outfit.

Sam leans forward to peer around Barnes at Steve. Barnes frowns, follows Sam's stare. They watch together their captain.

“He doesn't like me anymore.” Barnes says to Sam.

“What? Who?”

“That's why he sits there.”

Sam blinks. Sure, that's what he had been thinking, but would had never said aloud. But Barnes, since he is one of the Avengers, has developed the annoying habit to have conversations with people about what they are really thinking and not what they are saying. It scares the shit out of everyone. That and all the terrifying glaring makes everybody happy to stay away from him as far as possible. Sam is immune to all this and calls The Winter Soldier a Russian Diva behind his back.

Sam's eyes dart over to where Steve is slumped in his seat now contemplating his gauntlets. Sam leans closer, the Winter Soldier draws back with a disapproving expression, but Sam ignores it, leans even closer so he can whisper in his ear.

“He likes you very much.” He says sweetly.

Barnes frowns at him with obvious contempt. Sam smirks, as if he knew this would be his reaction. He darts another look at Steve and gives Barnes a conspiratorial grin.

“But he is really shy about it.”

Barnes jerks his head around to scrutinize Steve for signs of shyness towards him. Sam watches the Winter Soldiers grumpy disbelieving stare. He grins.

“Steve is like a school girl with a crush. It's pathetic and he knows it.”

“You are full of shit!” Barnes growls.

Sam feels giddy. “He probably wants to write you a note like a first grader: Do you like me? Sign Yes? or No?”

“Fuck off!”

Sam's grin becomes delighted, as if Barnes had made a joke. Barnes ignores that, he is used to Sam's teasing. Sam's just an annoying bastard.  
Steve finally notices them talking, heads together looking at him. For a moment he appears confused and unsure, like they are making fun of him and he doesn't know why he deserves that. Sam gives him a smile and Bucky a glare. Steve smiles back shyly.

“See!” Barnes crows. 

Barnes grunts.

“You gotta make your move, Barnes!” He edges on. “That blushing wallflower over there is ripe to get plucked by her Prince Charming!”

Barnes snorts and settles back in his seat. “You are so full of shit, Wilson.”

Sam laughs and settles back too. “You know I'm right, man.”

The Winter Soldier contemplates the cargo bay walls. He imagines to push Steve down, later, when they are at home. He could go over to Steve's apartment and push Steve down on the carpet. Before he could start with his stupid questions and just lay down on top of him. And then watch what happens next. Maybe pinch him a little. Yeah, pinching would be nice. Make Steve squirm and flush. He always squirmed so nicely. The Winter Soldier smiles secretly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky contemplates pinching Sam too

Sam is so full of shit!

Maybe he should pinch Sam a little bit too? Sam is Steve's new best friend and has way way too much interest in shoving him on top of Steve. Suspiciously way too much in Bucky's opinion. 

But then, Sam might know things about Steve. They talk to each other all the time about their delicate feelings. Like some goddam young wives over tea and cookies. When Steve was tiny and looked pretty like a doll, he was really butch. Would have hit him over the head with the frying pan, if he as much as only mentioned his delicate feelings. Now Steve wants to be in touch with his female side, or some shit. Well..... Maybe it means he would like to throw his legs over Bucky's shoulders. In the not combatant way.

Sam doesn't seem to be the squirmy type. Has no shame and would probably pinch back. Personally he likes the squirming and wriggling best!

He gives him the side eye. Sam's neat, for being Air Force. With strong thighs, gorgeous eyes and pretty full lips. Would make a nice Nutella sandwich, the three of them. Sam pressed helplessly between him and Stevie. His dick loves the picture. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Sam is putting ideas in his head, that asshole!

And he hasn't even Stevie on his back and legs in the air yet. And he is already fantasizing about the next dirty shit! All that fighting makes him horny as hell. But first he's gonna eat his weight in pizza and then try to jump Steve.

Steve is tired and frustrated. He is always trying to give Bucky space after a fight, because Bucky pushes him away and snarls at him, when he comes too close. And now Sam is sitting next to him and Bucky tolerates it just like that. They are even whispering with each other. Steve doesn't know what to make of it. First they hate each other and now they are thick as thieves. He is pretty sure they are making fun of him behind his back. Even when Sam called Bucky a Russian Diva and Bucky glared back at him. Well, Bucky glares at everybody like they are all beneath him.


End file.
